(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in golf putting. More particularly, this invention relates to a golf putter which permits axial rotation of the putter shaft by the golfer to be utilized in striking a golf ball.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Since the beginning of golf, players have sought ways to obtain lower scores. One approach to lower scores is through improved equipment. As a consequence, there are many designs for golf putters which attempt to aid the golfer in the alignment of putts for better accuracy and for improving the manner in which the putter interacts with the golf ball during the putting stroke. There continues to be a desire for a method for putting which enables the golfer to have greater accuracy in striking the ball and directing the ball towards the cup.
The normal method of striking a golf ball is to grip the club in such manner as to swing the club with both arms extended across the body from side to side. This method of striking a golf ball is normally used where maximum impact against the ball is used. When putting, the same stroke is used but accuracy not impact is desired. However, when putting the normal stroke tends to introduce inaccuracies into the swing due to movement of the player's body, head and hands while putting. With a conventional stroke wherein the arms move the putter head through the ball, it is difficult to establish and maintain an accurate alignment of the ball and the cup with player's eye throughout the swing.